Poems & Oranges
by Acherona
Summary: Lame ass ridiculous poems and an unhealthy obsession with oranges, the blond was a huge moron…Then why couldn’t Sasuke get him out of his head? Happy NaruSasu day!


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Horrible butchering of poetry and of course sweaty, steamy man on man sex…and lots of it!

**Beta'd** – Unfortunately this is unbeta'd, I didn't get it ready before now and I wanted to post it on the actual day. Maybe I can get a beta'd version up later…anyway, please forgive my mistakes.

**HAPPY NARU/SASU DAY!!!**

_This fic is for __**TRULYWICKED**__, her story '__**Missing Valentine'**__ was a great inspiration with the poems here. Not to mention that she's talented, awesome, amazing, wonderful…a great and treasured friend and I love her!_

**Poems & Oranges.**

Sasuke heard a _ping_ coming from his computer letting him know that he had a new e-mail. He straightened up a bit in his office chair and clicked the tiny envelope at the bottom of the screen.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_What could be better, than me inside you._

With an angry flush of red covering his cheeks, Sasuke deleted the offending message. Every day for the last four months he'd received these short, dirty poems and he was getting sick of it. The raven looked out looked out through the glass wall that separated him from the workers on this floor and scowled even more when he saw a certain blonds' cheeky grin. Oh yes he knew who sent the lame ass poems but he still couldn't get them to stop. Talks didn't work, threats didn't work…Sasuke supposed he could report the blond for sexual harassment but then he had to show everyone the poems and admit to the board and his father that he' couldn't handle his employees. No that he wouldn't do, he had his Uchiha pride after all.

What was even more annoying was the fact that said blond also stirred up feelings inside Sasuke that he didn't want to feel. He didn't want to wonder if those strong, tanned arms could hold him and make him feel safe, he didn't want to wonder if Naruto's mouth tasted like the oranges he'd always eat and he most definitely didn't want to wonder if the bulge inside Naruto's black slacks were natural or if the blond was one of those insecure losers who filled up the empty space with a rolled up sock.

The fact that he did wonder, that Naruto had managed to crawl under his skin made Sasuke furious and he wanted to resent the blond for it.

Sasuke clicked open a new window and his slender fingers danced over the keys.

_Hatred is black and I wonder why,_

_You simply won't curl up and die._

With a satisfied grin, Sasuke clicked on the send button and watched as the blond eagerly read his message and then put his hand over his heart in mock heartache. Hah that would show the moron that two could play this game…what? Wait, he wasn't supposed to play at all. Sasuke furrowed his brow again and quickly averted his eyes from the blond to busy himself with work again.

**oo—oo—oo**

_My balls are blue and my feelings are red,_

_Tell me what to do to get you into my bed._

Sasuke cursed and hit the mouse button with a little more force than necessary. A new day and a new shitty poem, he hurried to compose a reply.

_You words are so lame, at them I scoff_

_Come anywhere near me and I swear I'll chop it off._

He chuckled darkly when he was rewarded with Naruto hurriedly crossing his legs under his desk. It was good to know he could get to the other, even if it was only a little. Sasuke ran the fingertips of his thumb and index finger down the length of his inky black bangs as he tried to concentrate on the proposal on the screen, they were a jumbled mess as he couldn't focus his thoughts on work. When had he started to look forward to the ping of his e-mail? When had the crude blond managed to make his silly, immature words the highlight of his day? Sasuke shook his head, this was not good. He needed to concentrate on work since they had a big presentation in the morning. Sasuke would not give his father and brother the pleasure of not giving a perfect presentation; he needed to show that he was just as good as them and that he had a place in this business.

Another _ping_ was heard and Sasuke looked towards the screen with apprehension, almost afraid of what he would see.

_Beautiful Sasuke, so cold and cruel_

_Still the thought of you naked is making me drool._

Sasuke felt like slamming his head against his desk, he took it all back. Naruto was nothing but a moron of the highest degree…a stubborn, obnoxious idiot who just had to have the last word. Sasuke's fingers itched to write a scathing reply but he couldn't indulge, this wasn't a playground, there was actual work that needed to be done.

With another sigh he forced all thoughts of a gorgeous but annoying blond to the back of his mind and concentrated on work, he could do this. Determination renewed Sasuke threw himself into his work.

**oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke lifted his eyes from his computer screen and felt his neck pop painfully. He was surprised when he saw that the floor outside his glass wall was dark and silent. When he glanced at the clock he was shocked to discover that it was close to nine pm. Where had the hours gone?

He startled when a steaming cup of black coffee was placed before him and he looked up to see bright blue eyes looking back at him.

"It looked as if you could use this." Naruto's voice washed over him and made it even more difficult to think straight.

"Hn."

"You're welcome." Naruto said with a chuckle. "So I compiled the Anderson file and I've started on the Carstairs one, what's next?"

Sasuke just looked up at the blond with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Aww, come on. Don't look at me like I've grown a second head, I know about the presentation tomorrow and I know how important it is. Despite what you might believe I'm not an idiot and of course I'll help."

It was true, Naruto was most certainly not an idiot even though one might wonder based on his poems. He would never have gotten a job at Sharingan advertising had his grades and recommendations been any less than brilliant. Still everyone else had gone home but Naruto had stayed…Sasuke blamed the warmth that spread through his belly at the thought of that on the hot coffee, ignoring the fact that he hadn't even tasted the bitter liquid yet.

Reaching for the coffee, Sasuke took a big gulp and swallowed it down along with his pride.

"Thank you Naruto."

Watching the blonds' smile was like watching the sun and Sasuke found himself wanting to return the that grin, he didn't of course…he hadn't completely lost his mind yet.

The two men moved their work to the conference table where they had more room to lay out the plans and confer with one and other. Sasuke was surprised with how much easier the work went when you had someone to toss ideas around with, someone who listened and came with suggestions of his own. Naruto and Sasuke worked in comfortable companionship; there wasn't much need for talk since they both seemed to know what the other was thinking without him having to utter a word.

"There, I think we're almost done." Naruto said with satisfaction as he closed one of the folders and placed on the pile in the middle of the table.

Sasuke nodded without looking up as he read through what they had written down for the presentation. Then he smelt it…Dark eyes shot up from the paper and locked on the man sitting across the table.

Strong, tanned fingers peeled the orange and divided it into slices, one slice disappeared between full pink lips and Sasuke watched entranced how Naruto licked the juice from the fruit off of his fingers. What was it with this man and oranges?

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, without thinking he got up from his chair, leaned across the wide table, grabbed a hold of Naruto's dark purple tie, pulled the blond closer and meshed his lips against the other.

Oh yes…not surprisingly the tangy taste of oranges was present but also something darker, spicy, almost dangerous and utterly intoxicating. Sasuke let out a groan and deepened the kiss. He was so lost in sensations that he yelped when strong arms grabbed a hold of him and dragged him across the table, spreading papers everywhere and into the blonds' lap.

Naruto buried his fingers in silky, inky black locks and tilted Sasuke's head to the side so that he could kiss him deeper, ravish his mouth and leave him a panting mess.

"Fuck Sasuke, you taste so good!" Naruto breathed out between kissed as he worked on the buttons of Sasuke's dark blue shirt, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this…wanting you."

Sasuke tossed his head back, giving Naruto room to kiss and lick down his throat, shuddering in pleasure as the blond bit down on his pulse point.

"I have an idea if your dumb ass poems are anything to go by." The Uchiha moaned as he felt his clothed erection bump together with Naruto's, causing heavenly friction. Not a rolled up sock then…good to know.

"Well they got your attention didn't they…made you actually see me." Naruto smirked against Sasuke's smooth, warm skin as he yanked Sasuke's shirt off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere on the floor behind him.

Well Sasuke couldn't deny that and at this point he didn't even really care, he just wanted to feel Naruto against himself, taste him and lose himself in the other. Naruto's arms did feel as strong and as safe as Sasuke had fantasized about and he wanted to stay inside their warm circle.

Sasuke leaned over once again and kissed Naruto deeply, feeling his body erupt into flames as the other's tongue brushed against his own and he groaned with lust. Sasuke shifted his body on Naruto's lap and the blond could feel his erection press into his own as he grinded downwards.

"You're so hot Sasuke," Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's bared waist and pulled him closer. "I need you."

Naruto wanted to deepen the kiss even more, something that was physically impossible as they already were as close as they could get. His hands glided from Sasuke's waist to cup his delicious ass, he pressed his fingers into Sasuke's supple flesh and groaned when that action made the raven arch his back and grind into him again.

Naruto let one hand travel back up to cup Sasuke's cheek, his thumb rubbed against the Uchiha's moist bottom lip. Naruto's blue eyes softened as he looked at the man in his lap, Sasuke was so fucking beautiful and this almost felt like a dream. Naruto had wanted the other for so long that he couldn't believe he finally had him in his arms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered the name reverently as he ran his rough fingers over that silky smooth, flushed cheek. "Do you really want this? Want me?"

Naruto was so hard, so needy but he needed to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't regret this. To Naruto this wasn't a onetime thing, it was the beginning of forever.

Sasuke's already dark eyes seemed impossibly wide and pitch black as they were dilated with need and passion. He nodded slowly and leaned forward to brush his lips against Naruto's forehead, he understood that the blond wasn't only about tonight.

"I want you Naruto, all of you…and tonight I want you inside of me, I want to be filled with you until I can't feel anything else.

Naruto groaned at Sasuke's word, the raven was so sexy and his words pierced his very being. "Are you really, really sure?"

Sasuke sighed and weaved his fingers into Naruto's blond hair and pulled on it until their faces were only an inch apart and he could feel the other's breath against his skin. "Come on Blondie, isn't this what you've been after for months? Don't tell me you'll chicken out on me now."

Naruto's breath left him in a whoosh as his control broke, Sasuke wanted this and that was all Naruto needed to know. He leaned up and captured the Uchiha's mouth in a hard, passionate and almost bruising kiss. Sasuke responded with the same needy desire that Naruto felt and their passion fueled the other, making it burn even brighter.

Sasuke's nails dug sharply into Naruto's back as the raven clawed at him, pulling him closer. It wasn't enough though, Naruto needed to feel Sasuke's skin against his own so he pulled off his tie and shirt with impatient movements and then embraced Sasuke again.

Naruto's lips moved towards Sasuke's ear and he breathed into it softly and was satisfied when he got a shudder and a strangled moan in return. The blond moved to nuzzle Sasuke's slender neck, nipping the soft skin but being careful not to mark him. He had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't appreciate a large purple hickey on his neck when he was going to give his presentation in front of the board where both his brother and his father would be. Therefore Naruto kept his nips light, despite his own yearning to claim and to mark.

Sasuke's hands stayed in Naruto's hair, pulling on it when Naruto found another sensitive spot that caused jolts of pleasure to run through him. His breathing quickened and he arched his back once again. "Naruto…"

Hearing his name come out from those gorgeous, kiss swollen lips was almost enough to make Naruto come. I wondered if Sasuke knew the power he held over him…Of course he knew, the man was an arrogant genius after all.

The blond let his hands slide down Sasuke's sides, just lightly raking his nails over the smooth skin and relishing in the goose bumps that rose in the wake of his fingers. He shifted their positions so that he could capture a sweet, pale pink nipple between his teeth and tug on it gently. Sasuke squirmed on top of the blond and pushed his chest deeper into the other's mouth. The raven's body began to shiver and shake as Naruto released the tortured nub and moved on to its twin.

"Oh God Naruto…yessss." Sasuke's voice was hoarse and breathless as he called out to his lover.

The position they were in started to become uncomfortable, Naruto couldn't touch Sasuke the way he wanted to. He reached under Sasuke and got up from the chair, with a firm grip on Sasuke's ass he carried Sasuke to the polished wooden table and placed him gently on top of it with Sasuke's legs dangling over the edge. He spread the raven's thighs and placed himself between Sasuke's long legs.

Naruto took his time as he moved further down Sasuke's body, savoring every gasp and every shiver as he caressed him with hands, lips and tongue. It was wonderful to see how Sasuke responded to his touches, how the raven let go completely…writing on the table, lifting his hips wantonly.

Naruto grinned widely as he complied with his lover and moved his fingers to the button of Sasuke's black dress pants, he undid the fly and slowly removed the trousers and underwear in one go. Naruto's gaze was drawn to the deep red, leaking erection but he bypassed that for now and concentrated on Sasuke's jutting, sexy hipbones, caressing them and then bending down to run his tongue over the sharp edges.

"More Naruto…I need more you fucking tease!" Sasuke complained as Naruto once again ignored his weeping cock and instead latched his mouth into Sasuke's inner thigh.

"So impatient Sasuke, have you never heard the saying good things come to those who wait?" Naruto gave the raven a sunny smile.

"Just do it…Suck me you asshole!"

Naruto chuckled. He loved the image of Sasuke sprawled out on the table, beautiful, naked, needy, panting and pissed. He actually adored the raven's temper. Sasuke wouldn't be the Sasuke he loved if he wasn't prickly and sarcastic. Besides, Naruto had always known that a warm and caring heart was hidden behind all those defense walls.

"Fine, fine…brace yourself then…'cause I'm gonna blow your mind."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's lame jokes, even at a time like this he still continued with his ridiculous word puns. All thought escaped the raven's brain though when he felt the tip of a wet, slick tongue on his cock head.

Naruto laved Sasuke's dick kissing and licking all over the hard pole before moving his mouth downwards. He used both hands and mouth as he massaged and licked Sasuke's sac. He moved his mouth over the balls closing it over first one and then the other, sucking on them gently but firmly. Sasuke spread his legs wider and lifted his hips off the table in a silent plea for more.

Naruto almost purred, he loved that he could bring Sasuke such pleasure. His own cock throbbed almost painfully inside his trousers but he ignored it for now and concentrated on Sasuke. He wrapped one hand around Sasuke's erection and pumped it almost lazily as he brought his mouth closer to the pulsating rod.

The blond licked, caressed, kissed and nipped at Sasuke's dick, worshipping it. Finally he opened his mouth wide and swallowed his cock down to the root. Naruto could hear Sasuke crying out as he deep-throated him but he heard it as from a distance, all that mattered at his moment was moving his head up and down the hot length and swallowing around it to cause the most pleasure he could.

Naruto continued swallowing Sasuke down, ignoring the other's pleas and curses until Sasuke grabbed him by the hair and yanked the blond head off his aching cock.

Naruto looked up with confusion as saliva dripped from his still open mouth, he wanted to continue, he wanted to make Sasuke scream and cum. He tried to put his mouth back on Sasuke's length.

"Naruto…moron stop!!!" Sasuke finally shouted, still holding Naruto's golden hair gripped tightly in his fists.

Blue eyes finally looked up and met dazed onyx ones. "Why Sasuke? Why should I stop?"

"Because I don't want to cum like this…No matter how wonderful your mouth is I don't want to cum until I have you buried deep inside my ass."

Oh fuck…all of Naruto's noble intentions flew out the door at Sasuke's words. How was he supposed to turn down an offer like that when all he wanted was to fuck Sasuke raw. Naruto scrambled up and was out of his pants in a matter of seconds, he ran to his bag that was placed on a chair in the corner and with a triumphant cry he returned with a small bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow at the sight of the lube. "Well weren't you sure of yourself?"

Naruto chuckled. "Not really, more like I needed it after wanking myself raw after watching you behind your glass wall all day, every day. This office bathroom has seen plenty of action between me and my hand caused by your utter sexiness."

Sasuke blushed and Naruto found it adorable, he leaned down and kissed his Uchiha before getting back to the business at hand so to speak.

The blond uncapped the bottle of lube and slathered his finger haphazardly with the slick substance, he sat back on his haunches so that he could watch as he touched the other…as he got him ready. Naruto ran his index finger around the small puckered entrance in teasing movements, relaxing it and slicking it up. He grabbed Sasuke's upper thighs and spread him more apart, unable to help himself he lowered his head and lapped at the winking opening. Over and over again he laved his tongue over the wrinkled flesh until he pointed his tongue and pierced him.

Sasuke let out a loud high pitched wail and bucked his hips wildly.

Naruto let his tongue slip in deeper, tasting him and stretching him. As he continued with the rimming he brought up his lubed fingers and teased the edge of his opening with them as he slowly eased his tongue out.

Sasuke was still writing in surrender and the only thing that escaped his mouth were moans and broken versions of Naruto's name.  
Sliding his index finger in first Naruto watched Sasuke closely for any sign of discomfort, when he couldn't see any he slid in his middle finger too. Naruto leaned down again and lapped up some precum from Sasuke's swollen cockhead as he let a third finger join the others inside Sasuke's tight heat. He wiggled and scissored his fingers inside Sasuke and stroked the small gland that had Sasuke almost jumping of the table.

"Enough Naruto…I'm ready…FUCK ME NOW!" Sasuke almost roared as he continued to buck his hips and fucking himself on Naruto's fingers.

Naruto searched blindly for the lube again and when he found it he poured a generous amount on his aching almost purple cock. He was so close to cumming already but he didn't want to embarrass himself by ejaculating before he had even been inside his love.

Naruto reached out and hoisted up Sasuke's right thigh on his arm as he moved in and placed his cock as Sasuke's winking hole. Naruto wanted to be careful and gentle, he really did but as soon as he felt his cockhead pop inside Sasuke he couldn't control himself and he slammed inside in one go.

Sasuke was so tight and so wonderful, Naruto forced himself to still his movements when he was all the way inside. Sweat was pouring off of him as he caressed Sasuke's trembling thighs.

"Fuck!!! I'm sorry Sas…Are you okay?" Naruto's voice was low and gravelly with want.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he tried to get used to the huge cock lodged inside him, splitting him wide open. After a few minutes he nodded and pushed his ass back on Naruto's dick in a sign that he could move. No one had ever filled him like this and Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that no other ever would. Somewhere along the line of silly poems and icy glares he had fallen irrevocably in love with his sunny blond. Sasuke tightened his thighs around Naruto's waist and wrapped his arms around the blonds' shoulders.

"Now fuck me moron, fuck you like you mean it or I swear I will tackle you down and fuck myself on your cock…at least then it would be done right."

Naruto's eyes flashed and he pulled all the way out just to push back in. He started to thrust with force and his balls slapped against the soft globes of Sasuke's ass with every move of his hips. The blond really did fuck him, the table moved across the carpeted floor with every thrust and both of them moaned and panted, both lost in pleasure.

Suddenly Naruto slowed down, altering his thrusts into long languid strokes as he bent down and kissed Sasuke as he continued to rock into him. The blond changed his angle and touched that spot inside Sasuke that had him going crazy and tighten around Naruto's cock. Naruto released Sasuke's lips and stood up again. He caught Sasuke's leg that was thrown over his shoulder, bringing his ankle down, kissing and licking his it as he continued to rub the raven's prostate with the head of his member.

Sasuke moaned and flexed his toes as Naruto nipped and kissed is ankle. His cock was leaking precum nonstop and it was so hard it hurt. Naruto felt so good inside him. Sasuke brought his hand up and fisted his own cock in time with Naruto's thrusts, he needed this, needed to at least have some control over what was happening to his body. His left hand kept jerking his cock while his right hand came up and played with his nipple, pinching and pulling it as Naruto pleasured him from within.

Naruto's eyes were glued to Sasuke, drinking in his actions. "So beautiful…you are so fucking beautiful Sasuke…I love you so much!"

Sasuke heard those words as through a fog and it caused him to arch up off the table and erupt allover himself and Naruto, spurt after spurt flew from his cock and landed in white ribbons on heated flesh.

Sasuke's orgasm caused him to tighten around Naruto and that and the sight of him climaxing pushed the blond over the edge. With a few forceful thrusts Naruto tossed his head back and groaned deep in his throat as he spent himself inside of Sasuke.

**oo—oo—oo**

It wasn't until later when they had cleaned themselves up some and Sasuke was once again sitting on Naruto's lap in the office chair, with his head on the blonds' naked bronzed shoulder that he saw the blinking red light in the corner of the room. His whole body tensed up like a bow.

"Fucking hell!!! We forgot the security camera!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped up from Naruto's lap and flailed around the conference room.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the naked Uchiha running around the room in a panic. "Relax Sasuke, no one is going to check these tapes. You know that the cameras record automatically but the tapes are _never_ watched unless something has actually happened."

Sasuke just glared at him.

"Okay Sasuke, how long have you worked here?"

"Close to two years." The raven answered grumpily.

"And how many times has a security tape from this floor actually been watched?"

"None."

"See, we have nothing at all to worry about." The blond held his arms open in an invitation.

Sasuke padded back and sank back down on Naruto's lap, pulling the blonds' arms around himself in a tight embrace. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure love, I just want to hold you now that I've finally got you." Naruto nuzzled dark locks with his cheeks.

"Hn."

"Yeah, I love you too."

**oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke's phone vibrated just as he was about to step into the conference room where the board was already seated to hold his presentation. Naruto had spent the last hours of the night at his place and Sasuke had never slept as good in his life as he had wrapped up in Naruto's arms. He flipped the lid of his phone open and looked at his received text.

_Roses are red and violets are blue._

_Naruto loves Sasuke and I swear that it's true._

_Knock 'em dead Lover!_

Sasuke turned his head and gave the blond seated at his cubicle a tiny smile before he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

**oo—oo—oo**

The presentation went well, it went better than well…it went fucking brilliantly! Sasuke stood with his back straight and a proud look on his face as the board members started to pile out of the room.

Sasuke mentally whooped and danced the jig as his father actually patted him on the shoulder before he left the room, that small gesture was the final proof that the presentation had been a success.

Itachi was the last one to leave the room and he nodded at Sasuke and gave him a grin that for some reason caused Sasuke's hair to stand on end.

"You did good little brother but next time you decide to have some fun in the office…cover the camera and for God's sake, wipe the butt-prints off of the table."

Sasuke turned beet red and whipped his head around to look at the shiny spotless table as Itachi walked out the door, chuckling with evil glee that he could still torture his baby brother.

Sasuke was livid…That damned moron. _We have nothing to worry about…the tapes never gets watched…get over here and let me fondle your balls in front of the camera._ He mimicked Naruto…Idiot!

Sasuke whipped out his phone and hurriedly sent a text.

_I love you moron and I'll meet you in bed,_

_But you better start running 'cause I __will__ have your head!_

**The End**

**AN**- Thank you so much for reading and as always I would love to hear what you thought…


End file.
